Feliz Navidad Polonia
by Nichibotsu
Summary: Me dio ganas de escribir algo de ellos. /edit: corregido, porque c u-u habían faltas ortográficas (espero que ya no hehe


Hetalia no es mio, pero me da igual AHAHAHAHA (?

Si no se entiende, si salieron muy OC entonces... entonces -se tira del octavo piso

**Feliz Navidad Polonia**

-osea como que tenés que ayudarme Toris

-...-

-a que no? ahora el techo como que va a quedar totalmente genial

-...-

-Liet- tironeó de la cadena de luces- Liet como que te dije que desenredaras eso así puedo poner las luces- tironeó de nuevo- Liet!- entonces vio el porqué de que el lituano no le prestara atención- oye! como que no te dejo ver eso!- chilló mientras bajaba rápido la pequeña escalera a la que estaba subido- osea, dame eso!- intentó correr hacia donde estaba el otro pero terminó tropezando con las luces y cayendo de cara al suelo.

El ruido que hizo el rubio al caerse y romper un par de lucecitas sacó al de cabello marrón de sus pensamientos

-Feliks!- se acercó a donde el otro, dejando la esfera de vidrio que antes estaba alabando en una mesita cercana- Feliks estás bien?

-osea cómo me podes preguntar eso?- el polaco se paró del suelo, sacudiendo su vestido- osea, como que se arruinaron totalmente las lucecitas- movía los restos de las bombillas con uno de sus pies

-Po…

-es tu culpa! Osea, como que yo no te di permiso que vieras eso!- señalo la esfera de cristal

Claramente podía verse que el aura alrededor del polaco era de enojo… enojo y algo más

-por qué no?- dijo el lituano

-porque…porque- Polonia lo miró a los ojos, desafiante- wah!- corrió a esconderse atrás del sillón.

Porque Polonia podía ser muy hablador y toda esa clase de cosas. Pero era muy tímido.

-ah…- suspiró, se acercó a donde Feliks- te molestó?

-si

-lo siento- se disculpó subiendo de rodillas al sillón, mirando al polaco sentado con las manos rodeando sus rodillas

-está bien…- Feliks se levantó- porque, osea, como que da igual. Era para ti- habló mientras miraba su corto vestido rojo y acariciaba el peluche de las mangas de éste

-era para mí?- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lituania

-si no te gusta no importa- volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos

-no no, me gusta

Las mejillas del rubio eran rojas como su vestido.

-es tan lindo cuando se pone así- dijo mentalmente el lituano

-bueno em- Polonia soltó las mangas del vestido para señalar al otro- tienes que poner las luces Liet, yo voy a buscar algo como que más decente que eso para ir a misa- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Lituania recogió la tira de luces del suelo y la cambió por otra.

Cuando terminó de colocarlas en el techo bajó de la escalera y la puso a un costado

-no sé por qué siempre deja las cosas para último momento

-eso es porque como que viniste hace pocas horas Liet, además estaba poniendo nuevo empapelado- respondió el polaco mientras se acercaba al otro y dirigía la vista al techo

-ah! Po, hace cuanto estás acá?

-recién vengo, ah ven- le tomó del brazo y comenzó a tironearle hacia su cuarto- encontré un vestido totalmente fabuloso para mí, y tengo otro para ti

-n-no gracias, no quiero un vestido- Lituania se excusó, a pesar de los años aún le daba vergüenza la forma de vestir de su amigo _aunque no siempre le quedaba mal_

-ah? Como que totalmente **no** es un vestido- respondió marcando la palabra "no" con un gesto de la mano- es solo… una ropa de por ahí y pensé que… se vería totalmente fabulosa si la usas vos- esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba el vestido y salía de la habitación para cambiarse

El chico de cabello café decidió cambiarse con la ropa que le dio su amigo. Quizá pensando en cómo es que el otro sabía perfectamente su talla se olvidaría de las palabras del polaco y se borraría el color carmín de sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Afuera, aunque no había mucha nieve, hacía frío.<p>

No era la primera navidad que el lituano pasaba en Polonia, pero siempre había algo nuevo.

Ya sea un nuevo puesto en el mercado de Cracovia o luces u adornos distintos alrededor de las plazas, los vestidos nuevos de Feliks o algún dulce nuevo que el polaco le hiciera probar.

Polonia era alguien algo bipolar, era hablador, desafiante, burlista, despreocupado, olvidadizo y muchas cosas. Pero era alguien tímido, preocupón y siempre recordaba las cosas, o al menos a las que él les daba importancia.

Los pensamientos de Lituania siguieron durante todo el camino a la iglesia, e incluso en la iglesia misma.

* * *

><p>Era de noche cuando Toris sintió frío. Rápidamente se cubrió más con las sábanas pero podía sentir una corriente de frío.<p>

-Po?- movió su brazo hacia donde se tendría que encontrar el cuerpo del otro, pero solo estaban las sábanas un poco movidas y solo un poco de calor.

Lituania se fregó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la poca luz, luego se levantó de la cama y salió a buscar a Feliks, aún descalzo.

* * *

><p>-porque sí y porque, porque snif snif como que es que da lo igual así que -el polaco miró el vaso vacío y lo dejó de lado, tomando a la botella y tomando directamente de ahí- ahahahahaha, ya verán todos, ahora la capital del mundo será Varsovia y todos usaran vestidos rosas y- dejó la botella- no quiero no quiero snif- comenzó a pokear a una esfera de vidrio con unos muñequitos chibi de él y Toris dentro- pero como que me da igual AHAHAHA- miró la etiqueta de la botella- y esto qué es?- miró el contenido de ésta- no importa- y estaba por seguir tomando<p>

-Po!- Lituania corrió a donde su amigo y le quitó la botella de sus manos- qué, qué haces?

-ah Liet, es que tenía hambre y viste y bajé y me encontré esto- señalo varias botellas vacías de vodka, cerveza, ron, nalewka y una de licor llena- y… Liet querés?

Parecía… normal. Pero su cara roja hasta las orejas y sus ojos con una leve capa de lágrimas y un poco… rojos? No eran normales.

-Po, esto no se hace- tomo la botella a medio terminar y la de licor para dejarlas en la mesada de la cocina

-pero tenía hambre!- Feliks acostó sus brazos y su cabeza en la mesa- y vi eso y subí para decirte pero como que estabas muy dormido así que descarté totalmente la idea y decidí comer solo

-Po, no estabas comiendo

-da lo mismo!

Toris suspiró y se sentó al lado del polaco

-vamos a dormir- comenzó a acariciar la cabellera rubia

-Liet- volteó un poco la cara, para mirarle con uno de sus ojos verdes- te gustó mi regalo verdad?

-ah? Sí, me gustó- miró la esfera de cristal en las manos del rubio- por qué la pregunta?

-es que… es que- volteó de nuevo el rostro- no me regalaste nada- pokeaba de nuevo el regalo que le había dado al letón

Lituania comenzó a reír

-o-oye como que no dejo que te me rías!- comenzó a darle leves golpes en el hombro

-lo siento, lo siento, pero Po- lo miró y el otro dejó de golpearle- yo no me olvidé de tu regalo

Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia una pequeña maleta al lado de la puerta. La abrió y quitó un trapo de cuadros rojos y blancos

- sabes?- caminó a la mesa con el trapo en la mano y se sentó en donde antes- primero pensé en tu bandera- comenzó a desdoblar la tela- después recordé lo mucho que te gusta el color rosa- quitó el paño y lo dejó en la mesa- pero después recordé el color que tienen tus ojos- un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara de Toris- así que pensé que te gustaría…linksmų Kalėdų

Extendió la mano hasta las del otro y dejó en ellas un pequeño prendedor dorado con el dibujo de un dragón en bajorrelieve, adornado de gemas verdes.

- Wesołych Świąt Po

-Li-Liet

* * *

><p>En el transcurso del día de año nuevo se podía ver el prendedor colgando de la camisa blanca que usaba el polaco.<p>

Y en la noche de año nuevo, estaba en la mesita de noche.

Su dueño estaba ocupado.

* * *

><p><strong>linksmų Kalėdų<strong> y **Wesołych Świąt** significan feliz navidad en lituano y polaco.

Es curioso, la navidad en casa de Polonia es tranquila, pero año nuevo no. meh, cosa su´a


End file.
